A set-top box may provide media content to a user. For example, a set-top box may be used to present a television program or on-demand content to a user. The set-top box may receive the media content from a network, such as the Internet. The set-top box may also record media content and store the recorded media content. For example, the set-top box may include a digital video recorder (DVR). Furthermore, the set-top box may support a screen mirroring function that allows the set-top box to mirror a mobile device's screen on another display device (e.g., a television).